


One Voice

by cherryontop



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Visual Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Relationships: Vincent Kapoor/Mark Watney
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52
Collections: Fic In A Box





	One Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/gifts).




End file.
